The field of the disclosure relates generally to duct protection, and more specifically, to methods and systems for duct protection within a vehicle.
At least some known vehicles include ducts for channeling a flow of hot air, gases, or fluids through the vehicle. Often such ducts are positioned near structures that may be sensitive to heat and/or moisture. As such, if a rupture or burst in a duct occurs near such a structure, fluids escaping from the fractured duct, and/or debris that break off from the duct, may cause the structure to malfunction and/or undesired impact to the associated vehicle. In some known vehicles, a structural shielding system is used to create a physical barrier to separate and protect sensitive structures from ducts. However, a structural shielding system can be difficult or cumbersome to install, may be physically heavy, and/or expensive to manufacture or maintain.